twilight chatroom
by toriibby22
Summary: yes another twilight chatroom. Bella hyper? singing? hilarity gaurenteed!
1. Chapter 1

_1_

_Clumzygirl4eva- Bella_

_Masochistic_lion- Edward_

_Shopper_since_1901- Alice_

_Emo_4eternity- Jasper_

_Macho_man- Emmett_

_Ferrari_hottie- Rosalie_

_~Whats_^_doc~- Carlisle_

_Mother2many- Esme_

_180*_hottness-Jacob_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~00000~_

_Macho_man has logged in_

**Macho_man: Hello! **

**Macho_man: Hello? **

**Macho_man: I think I'm alone! *smiles crazily***

**Macho_man: "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life is plastic… so fantastic!**

_Emo_4eva has logged in_

**Emo_4eternity: *looks above* Holy crap**

**Macho_man: That sounds stupid!**

**Emo_4eternity: Atleast I don't sing I'm a Barbie girl!**

**Macho_man- Hey!! It's a good song!**

_Shopper_since_1901 has logged in_

_Clumzygirl4eva has logged in_

_Masochistic_lion has logged in_

**Shopper_since_1901: hi Bells, Ed, and...Jazzy! *short gasp***

**Emo_4eternity: Hi Alice**

**Clumzygirl4eva: Hey Hey pixie!**

**Masochistic_lion: Hello Alice. Don't call me Ed**

**Shopper_since_1901: fine! Edie**

**Masochistic_lion: ugh! **

**Macho_man: *wipes "tears" away* Fine Alice don't say hi….**

_Ferrari_hottie has logged in_

**Macho_man: Rosie! Alice didn't say hi to me :'(**

**Ferrari_hottie: I'm sorry babe… ******

**Macho_man: It's okay…. I'm better now that you are here…**

**Everyone but rose and Emmett: *vomit***

**Clumzygirl4eva: we represent the the lollipop kids the lollipop kids!**

**Masochistic_lion: Love are you okay?? **

**Clumzygirl4eva: yezzz of course ediepoopookinz!!**

**Everyone but bella: NO COMMENT!**

**Masochistic_lion: Ummm… sure… Jasper calm her down please?**

**Emo_4eternity: Well my power doesn't exactly work that far. She is what 20 states diagonal?**

**Shopper_since_1901: Hey Bella want to go shopping when you get back??**

**Clumzygiril4eva: I'm about to go shopping with renee right now so probably not! Ooo The shops we are going to are near candy stores! Hey I'm leaving now!! Bye!**

**Macho_man: Bye Bellsy**

**Emo_4eternity: Bye Bella**

**Shopper_since_1901: Bye bells**

**Ferrari_hottie: Bye human! LOLz! Have fun**

**Masochistic_lion: Rosalie! Bye love!!**

**Clumzygirl4life: Bye guys! Love you Edie!**

_Clumzygirl4eva has logged out_

**Masochistic_lion: Well I'm bored so I'm going to go hunting anyone want to come?**

**Everyone: ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shopper_since_1901: But aren't you and Emmett grounded for wrecking the kitchen?**

**Macho_man: Yeah but Carlisle and Esme aren't home… so**

**Masochistic_lion: Okay well lets go.**

_Everyone has logged off to hunt_

_******Hey guys! I was bored so I thought of doing one of these! I know that there are A LOT of these! But I wanted to try it out!! Well send me some reviews and suggestions! No plot here just randomness!!!!! Oh and I need ATLEAST 5 reviews b4 I continue!! Special shout out to my kooliest bestest friends Stephiefruit and Alice!!******_

_**Hey see that button?? You know you want to click it!**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**


	2. Oh la la

Hey guys okay

Sorry this isn't a chappy!

BUT DON'T STOP READING!!

Okay so I made a blog for all my stories and I just put a post about this story!

LOLz!

So PLEASE check it out not.

I will tell you stuff on their like…

Well it explains it all on their!

LOL!

rosalie hale fanfic . blog spot . com

Okay thx guys! Luv ya!


	3. Turkey Day

_Clumzygirl4eva- Bella_

_Masochistic_lion- Edward_

_Shopper_since_1901- Alice_

_Emo_4eternity- Jasper_

_Macho_man- Emmett_

_Ferrari_hottie- Rosalie_

_~Whats_^_doc~- Carlisle_

_Mother2many- Esme_

_180*_hottness-Jacob_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Masochistic_lion and Ferrari_hottie has logged in_

**Masochistic_lion: **Why do you need me to log on Rosalie?

**Ferrari_hottie: **FYI Esme wants to make a thanksgiving dinner for the human…. Unfortunately.

**Masochistic_lion: **So I need to come help right? But I think the "human" as you so rudely call her is with her dad in La Push for Thanksgiving dinner.

Ferrari_hottie: Well then you can tell Esme she was really looking forward to cooking it not that I can say the same. Oh and be sure the hum- _Bella _takes a shower before returning here last time she came from her visit with the dogs the house smelled awful for weeks!

Masochistic_lion: I will tell Esme. And Rose would it kill you to try and be nice to Bella?

Ferrari_hottie: Yes it would. Now here comes Esme I'm getting out of here before the emotional breakdown.

Masochistic_lion: bye, Oh! Rosalie what does FYI mean?

Ferrari_hottie: Dear GOD Edward! Your are _clueless_! It means for your information

_Ferrari_hottie has logged out_

_Mother2many has logged in_

Masochistic_lion: I am not clueless I just don't speak hooligan

Mother2many: I'm not sure I want to know what you two were conversing about. Oh Edward dear? Rosalie said you needed to tell me something.

Masochistic_lion: Oh yes, about the Thanksgiving dinner you wanted to have for Bella

Mother2many: Oh yes! I'm just thrilled! She's a part of this family and I can't wait to see her face!

Masochistic_lion: About that um… Bella is kind of at La Push with her Father for thanksgiving.

Mother2many: Oh I understand… well thanks for letting me know dear… my life is nothing

Masochistic_lion: Esme, I'm sorry she will be over tomorrow

Mother2many: oh well good bye

_Mother2many has logged of due to an emotional breakdown_

Masochistic_lion: Well that went well… Better warn Bella

_Masochistic_lion has logged out_

**+++++ OMG hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever! My life is crazy! School, dealing with Bitches, and cheerleading! So I'm back and ill try to update regularly now! Soooo sorry! Please please please please, forgive me! I love ya'll! Happy friggin' Thanksgiving+++++**


End file.
